


the start of the show is always the most intriguing

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, GETTING ON THIS HYPE TRAIN EARLY, Gen, I had to write....something for this wonderful disaster, I'm probably completely wrong BUT THAT'S THE FUN OF IT!!!, this is all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: Wondrous Stories are known to have very Humble Beginnings, though MollyMauk would hardly consider himself "Humble"





	the start of the show is always the most intriguing

MollyMauk does not consider himself a man of regrets.

  
He’s lived his life as a free(ish) man, only the Carnival to guide him. A sly smile here, a compliment there, whispering sweet nothings into all that came across his path.

  
He’s pretty sure he’s broken a few hearts, scorned a few lovers, enticed the wrath of a noble or two, but meh, that’s how life is. Freedom comes with consequences, good bad and ugly as sin.

  
Despite that, despite everything, he can’t help feel….something with this Tiefling he’s met, with how genuine she seemed, eyes alight with a wonder he usually fakes. Even his own honey-flavored words can’t blunt the sting of….whatever he’s feeling.

  
Guilt? Is this what guilt feels like? He fucking hates it.

  
“Barkeep!” he raps his knuckles against the wooden counter, ignoring the glare Yasha gives him (it would be fucking terrifying to most, but it’s something he’s used to at this point), “That table over there, the rowdy one, the blue one,” his hands move with practiced speed, flowing with his words, “Your finest pastry with the least amount of mold possibly,” he ignores the daggers in the barkeep’s eyes as he dashes out the door, giving one last shout about tonight’s show.

  
Molly slows after a moment, a cheerful hum emitting from him as he walks along the road, hands clasped behind his back. He still hums when he feels Yasha’s eyes on him, “She and her...friends I guess, gave me a fun show,” he already knows her question, a smirk playing at his lips, “It’s been awhile since that’s happened.” the smirk widens, a chuckle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm back into writing CR fic........


End file.
